I'll Watch Over You
by RaineXion
Summary: I revised it! Now Yuffie....... Read to fin out! Enjoy!Please read and review.


Yuffie entered the kitchen with a big smile plastered on her face. She had finished her shift with Leon but she stayed back to talk to Sora for awhile. When she came into the kitchen, Aerith was busy making lunch, Cloud was kind of helping her but kept on getting burns while Leon was wiping his gun blade. Yuffie walked over to Leon. She wanted to give him a kiss on his cheek. Everyone she knew had known that Yuffie and Leon were in love with each other. When she approached the table, her legs weren't working properly. She tried to move them but ended up falling flat on the ground. Leon got up faster than the others and helped Yuffie up.

"Yuffie, what happened? Are you hurt anywhere?" Leon said and kissed Yuffie on her forehead.

Yuffie blushed and then said unconvincingly, "Don't worry about me. I must have tripped over something. I'm so clumsy….. Don't worry, I'm fine, really!"

"Yeah right…..the thing that tripped you must have been 'ghost'," Cloud said sarcastically.

"Yuffie, please, tell us what's wrong," Aerith said worriedly.

"Really, nothing's wrong. No one has to worry about me. There's nothing wrong," Yuffie replied nervously.

"If you say so…." Aerith answered.

"But-" Leon said.

Aerith shook her head. She knew that no matter what they did, Yuffie would never tell them what was wrong. Leon opened his mouth again but shut it when cloud threw him a cold look. Leon helped Yuffie to sit at the table. Leon was worried for his girlfriend. Why can't she tell me what's wrong? I thought we could tell each other anything but I guess we can't tell each other EVERYTHING, he said sadly in his mind.

Then a brown-haired teen entered the room and said, "Hi everyone! Why is it so quiet in here all of a sudden?"

"Hi Sora. Nothing happened."

She gave a nervous glance at Cloud, Aerith and Leon.

"So how's your search for your girlfriend and best friend going along?" Yuffie said with a smile forming on her lips.

Sora hid his embarrassment with a startled look on his face and said, "What are you talking about! She's not my girlfriend! Anyway, I can't find Kairi or Riku anywhere. I went to many worlds already but I still can't find them."

"Excuse me, but it's only been two worlds! You only went to Wonderland and Traverse town. Don't say that this is many," Yuffie teased him.

Then a blonde-haired girl entered the room. She wore a light green shirt. She wore a pair of dark green pants. She smiled at them and walked to the fridge. She took out an apple and bit into it. She sat down at the table and looked at Yuffie.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"Who're are YOU?" the girl asked back.

"I asked you first," Sora argued.

"So? I have a right to know what your name is!" she answered.

"So do I!" Sora said with an angry look on his face.

"I'm the one that's sorry here! Sorry that I ever left the Coliseum!" Cloud said angrily and stormed out of the room.

"Cloud! Come back!" Aerith said as she ran after him.

"He's always grumpy….." the girl said as she pouted.

Leon threw her a 'yeah right' look.

"What? What did I do?" she said innocently.

"HELLO! I still want to know what her name is!" Sora demanded.

"Sorry for being so rude. Casey please meet Sora the Key Blade master and Sora please meet Casey the-" Yuffie said.

"Normal girl with no fighting skills, yup, that's me," Casey finished for Yuffie.

Casey looked at Sora interestedly. Luckily Sora didn't notice that she was staring at him. Then she looked at Yuffie with a smile forming on her lips. Why do I have to smile all the time? I hate this job. If only he was alive……I wouldn't be here and working for them. But I made a promise, so a promise is a promise, she said in her mind.

"Yuffie, I'm supposed to meet Merlin. Could you help me? I don't know where he lives," she said sweetly.

"Alright. It's no problem, anyway, I got to send a letter to him too," Yuffie answered.

"Thanks, Yuffie! You're really nice," Casey said.

"Thanks for complimenting my girlfriend," Leon suddenly spoke to her for the first time that day.

"Bye, Leon. See you soon," Yuffie said and kissed him.

Yuffie and Casey walked slowly to the third district. They were chatting but Yuffie's eyes darted around nervously to look around for heartless. Somehow, there was not a single heartless to be seen. None came out to attack them or anything. Yuffie looked around cautiously. It was very weird to her. Then Casey smiled evilly at Yuffie and jumped back a few steps. Yuffie was still looking around for the heartless so she didn't notice what Casey did. Casey took out some daggers and threw a few of them at Yuffie. The daggers missed Yuffie's head by half a centimeter. Yuffie felt something pass by her quickly. Then she saw the daggers that Casey threw a few feet away. Yuffie turned around quickly.

"Hey, watch it Casey! I'm not a target practice! Those daggers that you threw almost killed me!" Yuffie said.

"Why should I? And yes, you are the target practice. Please, you should have noticed from the beginning that my only intention is to kill you," Casey said, her evil smile growing wider.

"Casey are you crazy! What's wrong with you! I thought you were my friend!" Yuffie shouted angrily at Casey.

Casey smirked. Casey made some weird movements and then darkness appeared below her and surrounded Casey until Yuffie couldn't see her. Then the darkness disappeared and Casey was there smirking at Yuffie. Yuffie saw that Casey was wearing a dark green shirt with the heartless symbol on it. She gaped and stared at Casey who was stroking the side of a dagger she took out. She held it between her fingers in a position that was ready to attack. Then it hit Yuffie like a brick wall. Casey was sent by the heartless to destroy all the people who were against them. And I thought she was my friend, Yuffie said in her mind sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. I'm an under-cover ninja sent by the heartless to destroy anyone that's against the heartless. I'm the kind of ninja that prefers using daggers. I joined the heartless about a month ago. They forced me too because they had captured someone important to me. Before he died, he told me to live but I couldn't quit the heartless. So I'm a tool to them and a good, useful one. The heartless bosses told me to assassinate your group but the others will have to wait. I'm going to kill you one by one!" she said evilly.

"Oh could you please hurry up! I want this battle to be over already! Don't go on with the speech about 'I joined the heartless because……' blah, blah, blah! Just start already!" Yuffie said in a bored tone.

Casey blushed and quickly hid her face. This is my chance to attack! Yuffie said in her mind. She leaped forward to attack Casey but when she was close to Casey, she fell flat on the ground. Casey turned around and saw Yuffie on the ground and smirked. Stupid leg! What's going on with it! Yuffie said angrily in her mind. Casey grabbed Yuffie by her arm and pulled her up.

"It's no use. Your leg won't get better at all….. At least, not without this," Casey said as she took out a small bottle out of her pocket.

"So you're the one that poisoned me!" Yuffie said angrily as she tried to get away from Casey.

"Yes….but here," Casey said as she put the bottle in Yuffie's palm.

"Why are you giving it to me for?" Yuffie said confusedly as she looked at the bottle.

"It's because……I want a fair fight…..I haven't had one in weeks!" Casey said as she watched Yuffie drink the contents.

"Okay! You're in for a tough fight!" Yuffie said as she readied herself in attack position.

Yuffie camouflaged herself and hid herself. Casey walked around cautiously. Suddenly, out from the shadows, Yuffie leaped forward and threw a dagger at Casey. Casey was caught off-guard and she was so shocked that she couldn't move. Then there was a sharp pain by her side. The dagger was sticking out by her side. Casey grinned weakly and pulled it out, much to Yuffie's disgust.

"Casey, why did you do that!" Yuffie said concernedly.

"You shouldn't be concerned about your enemy…….WHEN YOU SHOULD BE MORE CONCERED ABOUT YOURSELF!" Casey said as she took out a sword and rushed forward.

Yuffie was so shocked like Casey earlier that she couldn't move. Casey smiled evilly and ran even faster. Yuffie was about to move away. Then, Casey took her sword and pierced Yuffie's side. Yuffie wanted to scream but she didn't want to show that she was weak. The sword wasn't that deep in at all. Casey smirked again before she too dropped on the ground. Casey was panting heavily while clutching her side. There were already many blood-stains on Casey shirt. Yuffie knew that Casey had planned that she and Yuffie would die together. Who knew I would be dying with a heartless like this, Yuffie said sarcastically in her mind. Leon….I'll miss you, if only I could see your face one last time before I die, Yuffie said sadly in her mind. Little did they know, Leon and the others followed them to make sure that Yuffie would be okay.

"Yuffie!" Leon shouted when he arrived.

Sora, Leon, Aerith and Cloud quickly rushed over to Yuffie and Casey.

"Yuffie…" Cloud said with sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't k-know y-you cared about me s-so much…."Yuffie said weakly.

"T-Thank y-you, Yuffie," Casey said weakly before she breathed her last breath.

Casey's body turned into silver orbs and floated up in the air.

Yuffie smiled and said,"Goodbye, Casey."

Then Merlin appeared next to them. He was shocked to find Yuffie in such a poor condition. He dug in his bag where he kept his books and potions and other stuff. Then he found the potion he was looking for. The potion in his hand could heal anything. It was a potion that couldn't be made anymore because the recipe was gone. Merlin had saved a few bottles from the past until now.

"Aerith I want you to cast 'Cure' after I give this to  
Yuffie to drink.

Aerith nodded as she readied her staff that she used to cast her spells. Merlin opened the bottle and tipped a bit of the contents into Yuffie's mouth. Aerith quickly used 'Cure" on Yuffie. To everyone's amazement, Yuffie's wound closed and Yuffie opened her eyes. The pain had stopped.

"Merlin, you know that stuff I drank…." Yuffie said slowly.

"Yes?" Merlin said with a hint of question in his voice.

"IT TASTED LIKE A SANDWICH THAT HAD GONE MOULDY FOR ABOUT A HUNDRED YEARS, ALTHOUGH I NEVER ATE ONE!" Yuffie stormed angrily.

"At least you're alive," Merlin answered.

Everyone looked at Yuffie's face. Her face had a very angry expression on it. Then everyone burst out laughing. Yuffie looked around angrily and spotted her face in the mirror. Then she too began laughing. She looked so funny.

"Alright, c'mon, let's get back to the hotel," Aerith said.

Cloud, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Merlin and Cid followed Yuffie to the hotel.

Leon looked at Yuffie happily and said softly, "Yuffie……..I love you…"

Then Leon and Yuffie heard a voice in their heads. The voice in their head was so familiar. Could it be! Leon said in his mind and looked at Yuffie. When he saw Yuffie's shocked look on his face he knew that I couldn't be a coincidence. Then everything around them disappeared.

_They saw Casey in front of them smiling. Casey was holding a brown-haired guys hand. Yuffie knew that that guy was Casey's boyfriend. Now she realized that the 'important' person Casey was talking about earlier was Casey's boyfriend._

"_Yuffie, Leon, I want to thank the both of you," she said softly._

_"Why do you want to thank us?" Leon asked._

_"I want to thank you for bringing me and my boyfriend together again," Casey said to Yuffie._

_"Now I want to thank the both of you for treating me like a real friend. No one in my life has ever treated me like a person other than my boyfriend," Casey said._

_"Don't mention it," Yuffie said._

_"Now since you helped me and my boyfriend, we want to repay you. The both of us will be watching over you. When you're in danger there's no need to worry. We'll be watching you in battle. Goodbye," Casey said as she waved._

Then everything came back. They smiled at each other. They knew that now they had their friends protecting them. Then they heard a voice at the back. They turned around and saw Sora with Donald and Goofy.

"Everyone's waiting at the hotel. You'd better get there now. I've got to go now, bye!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Yuffie said.

"Yes?" Sora asked.

"Don't forget to lock the keyholes. Casey whispered to me before she disappeared just now. She told me that when all the keyholes are locked, everyone who lost their hearts would turn back and return to whatever world they're from. So if you help us by locking the keyholes, Casey and her boyfriend will go back to whatever world they're from. No matter what she did, she's still my friend," Yuffie said.

"Okay. It's a promise!" Sora said.

The End.


End file.
